iegfandomcom-20200214-history
List of notable Hyundai elevator installations in Indonesia
This is a list of some notable Hyundai elevator installations in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Village (1996)Scenic elevators have been modernized by Hyundai in 2014 then replaced by Pillar. Service elevators (East and West) have been partially modernized by Pillar. *Emporium Pluit Mall (2008) *Green Bay Pluit Bayview Apartments (2013) **Gardenia Tower **Edelweiss Tower **Heliconia Tower *Green Bay Pluit Coastview Apartments (2013) **Akasia Tower **Cendana Tower **Dahlia Tower *Aston Marina Ancol (2010) *Ancol Beach City (2014) *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit *De Ploeit Centrale, Pluit *Aston Pluit Hotel & Residence (2012) *Apartemen Robinson (1995, some have been replaced) *ITC Mangga Dua (1990ITC Mangga Dua - Setiap Gedung Punya Cerita (Indonesian))Refurbished by Young Jin (Korean brand) and maintained by ThyssenKrupp. *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota TuaReplacement from a vintage 1960s Schindler elevator with manual landing doors. Another vintage Schindler elevator has been preserved and now part of a museum collection. *Mall Kelapa Gading 2 and 5 *La Piazza Kelapa Gading *Kelapa Gading Hypermall *Fashion Hotel Jakarta, Sawah Besar *Orchardz Hotel Industri, Gunung Sahari Central Jakarta *MRCCC Siloam Hospital (2012) *Mintoharjo Navy Hospital *Smart Hotel Jakarta, Tanah Abang *Tanah Abang Blok B *Metro Tanah Abang *Pusat Mode Tanah Abang *The City Tower (2008, service and car park elevators) *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2006, some have been replaced into Fujitec since 2015) *The Djakarta Theater (car park) *National Museum (Museum Nasional/Museum Gajah) *Pertamina Central Office (1993) *Gatot Soebroto Army Hospital *Ibis Jakarta Tamarin *The Akmani Hotel, Menteng *DoubleTree by Hilton Jakarta Diponegoro *De Ritz Building, Menteng *Wisma Gondangdia Lama, MentengWisma Gondangdia Lama - SewaKantorCBD.com (late 1980s) *Cikini Gold Center, Menteng (2012) *Evasari Pramuka Hospital (1980s) *Golden Truly Gunung Sahari *Orchardz Hotel Industri, Gunung Sahari *Fashion Hotel Jakarta, Sawah Besar *Grand Mercure Jakarta Harmoni (2012) *Cempaka Putih Islamic Hospital *Hotel Grand Cempaka (1997) *Metro Atom Plaza, Pasar Baru (replacement from 1990's Goldstar and 1990's Hyundai elevator) *Classic Hotel, Pasar Baru *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kemayoran (2014) *MGK Mega Kemayoran *Menara Calvin, Kemayoran West Jakarta *Lindeteves Trade Center *favehotel LTC Glodok *HWI Lindeteves (2013, replacement from 1991 GoldStar elevators) *Menara Citicon (2012)These buildings have Helias destination dispatch elevators. *IPEKA International Christian School *Central Park Mall (vehicle elevators) *Central Dept. Store - NEO SOHO (2015) *Sumber Waras Hospital *Panorama Tours Building, Tomang *West Gallery *Griya Sinta, Tomang *Harapan Kita Hospital (car park) *Roxy Square *favehotel Puri Indah *Lippo Mall Puri *Electronic City Puri Indah East Jakarta *Mall Cipinang Indah (2012) *Citra Mall Klender *Hermina Hospital Jatinegara South Jakarta *Kemang Village **Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) **Sekolah Pelita Harapan Kemang Village **Kemang Village Residences ***The Ritz ***The Cosmopolitan ***The Empire ***The Tiffany *Arion Swiss-Belhotel Kemang (formerly Flora Hotel) *Liberta Hotel Kemang (formerly favehotel Kemang) *Kemang Arcade *Denpasar Residence (2010) *Mayestik Market/Plaza Mayestik (2012) *Fatmawati General Hospital - Prof. Sularto Building *Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus (2013) *Swiss-Belhotel Pondok Indah (2015) *Graha Iskandarsyah, Blok-M (replacement from 1990's Lift Munich elevators) *Plaza Blok M (replacement from 1989 GoldStar freight elevators) *Danar Hadi Batik Store Melawai *The H Tower, Kuningan (2005) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuningan *Diradja Hotel, Jl. Wolter Monginsidi *Carvino Village, Tebet Bandung *Grand Royal Panghegar Hotel and Residence *Courtyard by Marriott Bandung Dago (formerly Holiday Inn Bandung) *Balubur Town Square *Fabu Hotel Kebonjati *Hotel Scarlet Dago *Borma Dago *Gramedia Bookstore Merdeka *Hotel Mutiara *Santosa Hospital *Melinda Hospital 2 *Immanuel Hospital *Hasan Sadikin Hospital *Amaroossa Hotel Bandung *Prodia Wastu Kencana *Hotel Corsica *Hotel Caryota *Hotel Karmila *d'best Sofia House Hotel *G.H. Universal Hotel *Piset Square *Alam Permai Hotel (no longer working) *Hotel Sukajadi *De Batara Hotel *Parahyangan Residences *Institute of Technology Bandung **PAU-ITB (Inter-University Center) **Research Building **Energy and Mineral Museum **Freeport SBM Building (2017) Yogyakarta *Hotel Tentrem (2014) *Harper Mangkubumi Hotel (2014) *Ibis Yogyakarta Malioboro (1997) *Dynasty Fashion Malioboro *Grage Ramayana Hotel (2012) *Grage Jogja Hotel (2013) *Ibis Styles Yogyakarta *Swiss-Belhotel Yogyakarta (2016) *Novotel Yogyakarta (1997) *Bethesda Hospital *Galeria Mall *Horison Ultima Riss Hotel (2012) *Platinum Adisucipto Hotel (2016) *Alnect Center Semarang *Diponegoro University, Pleburan **Post Graduate Building **Main Building *Hermina Pandanaran Hospital *Dr. Kariadi General Hospital **Paviliun Garuda **Paviliun Rajawali **Paviliun Kutilang *Sultan Agung Islamic University, Kaligawe *Roemani Muhammadiyah Hospital *Pasar Raya Sri Ratu *Hotel Chanti *Dafam Hotel Semarang *DP Mall Surabaya *Al-Akbar Mosque *Ciputra World SurabayaHas the longest escalators (shuttle escalators) in Indonesia. **Ciputra World Mall Surabaya **Ciputra World Hotel Surabaya **The Via Apartment **The Vue Apartment *VOZA Premium Office *Husada Utama Hospital *Everbright Hotel *Siola Building (Museum Surabaya) *Wyndham Surabaya *Eastcoast Center *Ascott Waterplace Surabaya *Waterplace Residence Towers A-F *Sheraton Surabaya Hotel & Towers (Residences and Carpark, 1995) *Tunjungan Plaza 3 (1995, currently being replaced by Mitsubishi) *Tunjungan Hotel *Citihub Hotel @Tunjungan *Electronic Engineering Polytechnic Institute of Surabaya - S2 Building *ITC Mega Grosir *Pasar Atom Mall *Hotel Santika Premiere Gubeng *ICBC Basuki Rahmat *Auto2000 Basuki Rahmat *Empire Palace *Midtown Hotel Surabaya *Crown Prince Hotel *Hotel Gunawangsa *Marvell City Surabaya *UC Apartment *Galeri Indosat Ooredoo Kayoon (replacement from 1990s Kone elevators) Bali Badung Regency *Ayodya Resort Bali, Nusa Dua (1990) *Mulia Resort Nusa Dua (2012) *St. Regis Bali, Nusa Dua *Ngurah Rai Airport - International Terminal (2013-2014) *Ohana Kuta Hotel *The Vira Bali Hotel, Kuta *Bali Dynasty Resort, Kuta *Matahari Dept. Store Kuta Square (1990s) *Kuta Angel Hotel (2012) *Hard Rock Hotel Bali (1993) *Beachwalk Shopping Center (2011-2012) **Sheraton Bali Kuta Resort (2011-2012) *The Aroma's of Bali Hotel and Residence (2010) *Champlung Mas Hotel *Istana Kuta Galleria (with Giant supermarket) *Hok Im Tong Kuta Church (2011) *Mal Bali Galeria (2009 and 2013, all additional elevator) *Siloam Hospital & Lippo Plaza Sunset (2012) *Adhi Jaya Sunset Hotel (2011) *The Camakila Legian Bali (formerly Ramada Camakila Resort) *Ping Hotel Seminyak (2012) *HARRIS Hotel Seminyak (2013) *Anantara Resort Seminyak (2009) *Liberta Hotel (formerly NEO Hotel Seminyak-Petitenget) (2014) *Zizz Convention Hotel Denpasar City *Prima Medika Hospital **West Building (2002) **East Building (2007) *Sanglah General Hospital **Paviliun/Wing Amerta **Mahottama Rooms **Angsoka Building *Surya Husada Hospital *BPR Lestari Teuku Umar *Level 21 Mall (formerly Denpasar Junction) *Puri Ayu Hotel (2008) *The Grand Santhi Hotel (2007) *Mal Denpasar *Graha Sewaka Dharma (2013) *Ace Hardware Gatsu *Manuaba Hospital *Puri Saron Hotel Denpasar (2012) *BaliMéd Hospital *Madam Tan Restaurant, Renon (2015) *Fairmont Sanur Beach (2012) Makassar *Living Plaza *Phinsi Tower UNM *MTC Karebosi *Grand Hotel Aryaduta *Golden Hotel Banten *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 3, Cengkareng (2009) *Summarecon Mall Serpong, Tangerang *Livingworld Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2010) *Omni Hospital Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2007) *Siloam Hospitals Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang *Aryaduta Lippo Village, Lippo Karawaci, Tangerang (1995) *Pelita Harapan University, Lippo Village, Tangerang **Building D **Food Court *TangCity Mall and Novotel Tangerang *Mal WTC Matahari, Serpong, Tangerang *Serpong Plaza, Tangerang (2002, closed since 2012) *Titan Center, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang Medan *Hotel Soechi International (1995) *Swiss-Belinn Medan (2009) *Hermes Palace Hotel (2010) *Hotel Adi Mulia *Governor Office of North Sumatera Province Other cities *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Ekonomi (Faculty of Economy), Depok *D'Mall, Depok *Depok Town Square, Depok (1999) *Hermina Hospital Depok, Depok *Mal & Hotel Ciputra Cibubur (2012) *Rest Area KM 10 Jagorawi Toll Road, Cibubur (2012) *Meilia Hospital, Cibubur *Hermina Hospital Kemakmuran, Bekasi *St. Elisabeth Hospital, Bekasi *Hermina Hospital Galaxy, Bekasi *Panti Waluyo Hospital, Solo *Dafam Hotel Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Sahid Mandarin Hotel, Pekalongan *Namira Syariah Hotel, Pekalongan *Malang Town Square, Malang *Swiss-Belinn Malang, Malang *Dr. Saiful Anwar Regional General Hospital, Malang *PT. Sumber Makmur Sejati Sejahtera, Driyorejo, Gresik *Hotel Utami, Sidoarjo *Soekarno's Cemetery Library, Blitar *Mega Mall Batam Centre, Batam, Riau Islands *Gideon Hotel, Batam, Riau Islands *Holiday Inn Resort Batam, Riau Islands (1999) *Sultan Aji Muhammad Sulaiman (Sepinggan) Airport, Balikpapan Category:Notable elevator installations